


Like a Prayer

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M Lives, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sex, Some Plot, Songfic, True Love, a little smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: Just a little something that came to mind while listening to Madonna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place anywhere within canon. Suffice to say, I do not regard M's death as canon. ;D

"James."

His name escaped her lips in a long, slow whisper as he sank his hard cock into her wet pussy.

They'd been at this, whatever "this" was, for three months, but she'd never said his name like that. Not with so much meaning behind it, need, reverence, awe, and something else.

He raised his head to look at her face. She was beautiful. Her head tilted back slightly, exposing her neck. He was almost tempted to leave a mark just to be cheeky, but then he looked into her eyes.

Her pupils were blown in pleasure. He'd pleased her before, but her eyes had never been this dark. She could barely focus on him as he studied her. But he could see that she was completely open for him at that moment. 

He pushed all the way in to his hilt and shivered when he heard her breath hitch.

She reached her hand up to touch his face tenderly, saying his name in that same tone. It was then he saw that 'something else' he'd heard in her voice, the words for it they might never utter. A warmth infused his body that had nothing to do with the sex and he involuntarily returned the look.

She closed her eyes and squeezed her inner muscles around him. Her lips quirked upwards as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him to her.

It had never felt like this before. Not with her, not with anyone. 

Her name escaped his lips with equal reverence.

"Olivia."


End file.
